


It's... Complicated...

by Amhitra_of_the_Silver_Fuller



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Actually the whole story makes me want to cry but, Because the other options make me want to cry, Evolving Tags, I'm really gonna try this time I swear, Modern Girl in Thedas, Original World State, Pairings to be decided - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amhitra_of_the_Silver_Fuller/pseuds/Amhitra_of_the_Silver_Fuller
Summary: My story isn't original, I am not the only one, nor shall I be the last. But I don't like the idea of being average, for I was so very average in my first life, so I take the liberty of assuming that I am the only one who ever did anything with my chance.I am the Warrior of Light, Crystal Bearer of Hydaelyn, and now, the Herald of Andraste, the Inquisitor of Thedas.





	It's... Complicated...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep to the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651176) by [MaryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryDragon/pseuds/MaryDragon). 



> Inspirations  
> \-----------  
> The Pillars of Creation (By MaryDragon and Others)  
> Whirlwind (By Kosho)  
> \-----------  
> No rude or disrespectful comments, please!

Chapter One - Faeries and Seekers, Oh My!

* * *

  
_‘I_ really _hate the fucking Ascians.’_ I thought to myself as I regained consciousness. In a dungeon. Because, of fucking course.

My hand lit up suddenly, pain spreading up my arm and I jerked. My palm had a nasty… gash, I suppose you could call it, and it was green. Not the infection kind of green though, oh no, it was fucking neon, glowing green and distinctly familiar.

“Shit.”

The door smashes open and Cassandra Pentaghast steps in, all intimidating, followed closely by the Nightingale.

“I actually didn’t do it this time.” Was the first thing out of my mouth, though I didn’t expect it to do much, I had to try.

Cassandra’s glare intensified to the point where she could give Medusa a run for her money, fucking Medusa.

It was Leliana who spoke first though, look at me, already changing canon.

“You are awfully quick to defend yourself, we haven’t even accused you of anything yet.” She spoke with quick words and a precise message, and it was in more than just her words. I think I can learn to like this Leliana.

I smiled. “The key word here is ‘yet’ and, seeing as I’m chained to a dungeon floor, I’d say you don’t think I’m innocent, I’ll be changing that, by the way. You obviously have something to accuse me of. Or am I wrong?” I said, hissing suddenly as another wave of pain travelled up my arm.

It feels shockingly similar to that one time Papalymo blasted me with lightning… Pun intended.

“You claim you're innocent when the evidence clearly says otherwise?” Cassandra growled, grabbing me by the front of my gilet and hoisting me from the ground, her face ilms from mine. I had to fight the urge to bite her nose off. “Do not lie.” She spat lowly before dropping me to the ground and turning away.

Well, then…

“Look, I’m innocent, I didn’t do it, but I want to help. People will die if something isn’t done, right? I’ll help fix this, but I have a feeling we’re running out of time, so…” I trailed off just as a distinct _click_ echoed through the now silent cell. My cuffs fell off and I popped to my feet. “Let’s go already.”

To her credit, Cassandra had a sword to my throat is seconds, or rather, she would have, if I wasn’t halfway out the door by the time she was even turned around.

“I’ll meet you at the rift! Please don’t hate me Cass, I think you’re super cool!” I called down the stairs just before I burst through the door and ran into the chantry. Also, I think I may have given an elderly Sister a heart attack when I did. Sorry Random Sister.

I stopped suddenly when I realized my weapons weren’t at my side.

 _‘_ _Fuck. Well, I can get them when I come back.’_ I nodded to myself as I ran out of the chantry, slipping into Hidden as I passed the doors.

* * *

  
I ended up having to scale the fucking gate, and so I borrowed a pair of shitty daggers from one of the gate guards before I went up. As revenge.

I think I’ll be putting them to better use, anyways.

The bridge didn’t collapse when I got to it, which meant I was early… Cassandra was always the trigger for it to collapse, she’d be alone when the demons attacked her and she wouldn’t have me to entertain the one that would spawn behind her.

I sighed, ducking behind a bush.

 _‘I don’t even have my codex, so this is gonna suck me dry of aether… but at least I’ll know Cassandra will be fine.’_ I thought, lifting my Markless hand to the sky.

A summoning circle spawns from the tips of my fingers as I speak. “Hear me now, spirits of Light. Come forth and relinquish your aid upon me and mine. Come forth, Eos, Selene!” They appeared with the ringing of bells, the sister faeries Eos and Selene, and they smiled when they saw me.

“Mistress! Oh, I’m so glad you called, it’s been so long, too long! Do you have a job for us?” Eos flitted around be excitedly before pressing herself against my cheek in a hug.

Selene nods in acknowledgement with a quiet ‘Mistress’ but stays at a distance.

I laughed, saying, “Yes, I do, but not with me. There’s going to be an angry lady charging through here soon, and I need you two to stay hidden and aid her when the bridge collapses, okay?” I ask and the two nod solemnly.

Eos brightens suddenly and flits barely an ilm from my nose, smiling. “Are you doing it again? Predicting the future? Oh! You are, that's so cool!” She giggles excitedly and I laugh.

“Well, I gotta go, Good luck, ladies.” I said before sprinting down the bridge, if anyone saw me, they didn’t say as much.  
Minutes later, an angry green ball of demonic hate flies overhead and smashes into the bridge with the force of an explosion and I wince.

 _‘_ _If I had given warning I would have revealed my presence and they would have detained me and that would have fucked up canon even more. It’s better this way.’_ I reasoned as I skirted Wraiths and Despair.

 **_‘_ ** **_You killed those people with hesitance and inaction. You can lie to yourself all you want, but you truly are a terrible liar.’_ **

_‘Yeah, yeah, whatever.’_ I growled. Thoughts were interrupted with the clamor of battle, and a malevolent green light was cast upon the snow.

When I crested the hill, I could make out five figures, only two I recognized. The dwarf with the crossbow was obviously Varric and the elf with a staff clearly being Solas, they others were most likely scouts then, and unimportant.

 **_‘_ ** **_See? All these years and you still think it’s a game. You still think people's lives are unimportant if you don’t know them from a story!’_ **

_‘Be quiet. I don’t need this right now.’_ I bark back, in my head of course, I don’t need any more looks than I already get.

**_‘You’re falling, little girl. Falling and failing.’_ **

I ignore the biting words and leap into the fray, knives in black, organ less guts and across bloodless throats. Varric almost shot me in the head, I probably startled him with my entrance, silent but sudden as it was, but I was quickly accepted into the group as a non-enemy, at the least. The last creature slunk to the floor in death and not for the first time, I had no idea what to do.

Thankfully, and like usual, someone did. “Quickly, before more come through!” Solas shouted, gripping my wrist in his hand and directing it to the rift. A beam of fucking aether connected to my palm from the rift and I was no longer drained of the stuff as I had been, but also, it fucking hurt, too much too sudden, like trying to jam too big lead into the wrong sized mechanical pencil.

So I jerked back, closed my fist, and the rift slammed shut. “W-well, I’m glad someone knew what to do but Twelve that hurt.” I said absently. “Also, Ca-some lady in armor is coming this way, I kinda escaped my cell to get here faster, um, yeah she was pretty pissed that I ditched her. So there’s that. Fair warning, and all.” I said, and began wiping the ichor from the iron blades, the stuffs bad for metal, you understand.

“You ditched the Seeker?” Varric asked, propping Bianca against his shoulder, eyebrow raised and head tilted.

“That I did.” I smiled in response and tucked the daggers in the back of my belt.

“And you didn’t immediately run away?”

I laughed, scratching at the back of my neck as I said, “No, but now that you mention it, I probably should have.”

“You wouldn’t have gotten very far,” Solas said suddenly. “Not with that mark on your hand and with it and the Breach growing as they have. You, and the rest of the world, would have been dead within the week.” Yes, Solas, give me information, all the information, I need to be able to know things.

“I-is that right? Well, then I made the right decision after all, eh?” I said nervously and made a fist with my Marked hand.

“Chuckles, you’re scaring the poor girl. We just met her, calm down, we’ll burn that bridge when we get to it.” Varric said from my side and patted me on the back. “Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and, occasionally, unwelcome tagalong.” Varric said with a dip of his head in Solas’ direction and a grin of his lips.

Smiling back, give him a traditional Far Eastern Greeting and bow, causing him to take a step back, before saying, “Khelsivir Kagon, Defender of Eorzea and Slayer of Nidhogg. But, you can just call me Khel, or whatever, I don’t really care as long as it’s not derogatory.”

He grinned. “Oh, there’s gotta be a story behind that.”

“One that you won’t believe, lemme tell you.”

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m please to see you still live.” Solas said then, and a bit… robotically, if you know what I mean. But, either way, I bow to him same as Varric. It’s always smart to be respectful to beings who can destroy worlds.

‘A pleasure.’ I’m about to say when…

“MISTRESS!! SHE’S ANGRY!” Eos’ scream pierces the air and I spin, daggers out and ready, to see her dragging Selene behind her as fast as she can through the freezing air. She releases Selene and they both duck into my thick, shoulder length teal hair.

“She found us!” Eos cried, shaking, the poor thing was clearly terrified and traumatized. What the fuck Cassandra.

“Selene, what happened? I thought you were supposed to stay hidden.” I asked as Cassandra appeared at the top of the hill, sword drawn and clearly angry.

“Eos was a bit magic-happy with her healing and the … warrior took notice.” The faerie said blandly into my ear, the ear that she had a death grip on. My poor faeries.

“YOU!” She bellowed and charged. Everyone but me was confused, I think the scouts checked out for a few seconds, Solas had his staff out and ready to defend himself and Varric was pointing Bianca at Cassandra. It was almost funny.

“Me.” I said and she slashed her sword at me, which I ducked. I mean, come on, I’m a ninja.

But, I didn’t just duck, I rolled, right between the gap in her feet. I’m a small, thin, person, okay? I rolled right through her legs and popped up behind her. And knocked her knees in.

I hissed. “I hope you have a very good reason as to why you’ve traumatized my friends, or you and I are gonna have us a big problem.”


End file.
